Kill la Revenant
by Lewascan2
Summary: Collin's involuntary dimension hopping adventures continue, as he arrives in one of the Dimensions that actually frightens him aside from the likes of Gurren Lagann and Dragon Ball. Chaos ensues, as an accidental immortal Revenant does his best to kick butt and mess with the plot and characters. Tons of AU! OC-centric


**Disclaimer: Don't own Kill la Kill or any material referenced from other shows and/or stories. All I own is the OC.**

 **AN: Love this show. Awkward, hilarious, and badass all in one. This had to happen for my OC.**

Ch 1: World of Thread

 _'I hate trapdoors,'_ the unwilling dimension hopper, Collin Erenado, grumbled mentally from where he lay on a ridiculously large pile of clothes. _'And on that note; frag my life. Oh wait! It already_ has _been!'_

To briefly summarize an incredibly long tale, Collin was an immortal Revenant (one who has returned from the dead). Or at least, he was immortal in the sense that he wouldn't _stay_ dead -or rather, _couldn't_ , not for long. He could die, but it took a lot to even hope to do it.

He had achieved this state of being by complete accident, but the deities of his were offended when he also accidently gave others around him the same ability. As such, they had chosen to punish him by making use of him, flinging him about the multiverse to solve each one's 'protagonist's' problems.

Collin lethargically got himself to his feet with a sigh. The place he had come into this new dimension in had happened to be directly beside a blackened, burned down house. As it so happened, there was a basement trapdoor... directly where he was falling.

Collin arched his back, which gave a few satisfying cracks, and brushed some of his messy, chocolate-brown hair out of his eyes. Well, at least he hadn't been reincarnated this time; those dimensions were always the longe- Crap. He just had to think it.

He was wearing unfamiliar clothes. A pair of worn blue jeans and sneakers were set on his legs, and a green jacket with a zipper and a hood was worn over a black t-shirt. Well, at least the green was still the same; it was his favorite color.

Collin scrunched up his face, as he delved into the supplied memories of his 'past' on this planet. When he did so, Collin paled... just in the slightest. Whenever he had time in technologically advanced dimensions, he would watch and mentally catalog all the fictional worlds he could. There actually weren't a lot of dimensions nowadays that could seriously threaten his life. Naruto, Dragon Ball, and Gurren Lagann had been some of those few, with the characters' casual planet buster attacks that became frequent at the end of said series.

And then there was the one that was produced by the same crew as Gurren Lagann. Collin had kept it on the forefront just in case, but he had seriously hoped not to _ever_ be sent there. Kill la Kill. Collin almost felt like crying. There weren't many serious antagonists (with a ratio of 1/1000 scale in favor of sucky fighters to competent fighters period), but the ones this universe _did_ have were quite basically immortal badasses. Unlike Collin's version of coming back from death, these guys just wouldn't freaking die _ever_! The main villain actually ended up purposefully killing _herself_ moments before the protagonist lost the ability to do it.

To quote the eternal badass jerk Kirito (cue strange, whiny crying from somewhere that he couldn't pinpoint) of the Sword Art Online Abridged universe: "There's no need to wonder where your god is. 'Cause he's right here! _And he's fresh out of mercy_." That could be applied to basically every villain in this universe, of which -luckily- there weren't many.

Collin groaned. "Can't I get a frickin' break here?" He looked around the basement; it was old and dusty. Massive piles of assorted clothing were scattered about covered almost every available surface.

Collin's 'memories' provided that this place was significant to his 'past' somehow. Collin remembered when briefly screening an episode of this show that the protagonist would find her way here at some point. A quick check of his new 'memories' let him know that said protagonist had yet to arrive at Honnouji Academy, where 'he' had recently enrolled, and kick-start the events of the series.

That meant that somewhere in here were her weird talking clothes that she would acquire within the first two episodes. Collin wasn't about to look for the God Robe though; that would probably seriously screw up the time line. Instead, Collin intended to have himself a good ol' look around.

The basement was even bigger than he had at first realized. Behind one especially tall pile of clothes, Collin had discovered another room with a laptop computer and an odd contraption.

Looking at the contraption, if Collin was honest with himself, it looked like some sort of _far_ more elaborate sewing machine than need be. Just what it was meant to sew could be left to the imagination. Collin did note how each spool and needle was threaded with thin, red thread that seemed to glow lightly. Collin's eyes narrowed; he knew what those were.

His 'memories' were a bit fuzzy on the subject, but he knew those to be the dreaded Life Fibers. It was strange to him how much was left. Wouldn't the protagonist's father -Isshin Matoi if he 'remembered' correctly- have destroyed all the rest of the dangerous living material after completing his gift for his daughter?

Narrowing his eyes, Collin saw that the machine was hooked up to the sole computer in the room. Collin booted-up the computer and brushed away at the thick layer of dust on the keyboard. He gave a blow for emphasis and nearly choked on the sudden puff of dust. A blue screen lit up the dark room, as Collin pulled up a swivel chair. On the screen was some flashing lettering.

 **Insert Blood Sample for System Access**

Collin blinked at that and looked around in confusion. "Ah, there we are." He found a small, black, ring box-sized device with a hole on the top. His 'memories' were vague -blurred by the perception of a child- but indicated that 'he' had some sort of important connection to the elderly Matoi. Hopefully, that meant 'his' blood was coded into the system.

Collin bit his thumb and squeezed out several good-sized drops of blood before placing the tip of his thumb in his mouth till it healed, a coppery taste briefly recognized. Collin was immensely surprised and satisfied, when the laptop beeped loudly, and the machine beside him whirred into life.

Collin briefly jumped up from his seat and backpedalled; he didn't want to be anywhere near something that was working with those volatile Life Fibers. The laptop screen flickered briefly, and then the face of the hunched Isshin Matoi appeared onscreen, eye patch, crazy, white hair, and all. A recording?

 _"Hello, Collin Erenado. This is Isshin Matoi. If you are watching this, then, regrettably, I am dead, as I would have deleted this otherwise."_

Collin was startled but thankful at the fact that his name was apparently the same in this reincarnation. The machine continued to weave, even as Collin diverted more of his attention to the message.

 _"The only way for you to have played this is to have proven your identity with your DNA, and I have made many precautions to be sure it is you. For example, the blood scanner also measures the temperature of your donation to be sure it is fresh and wasn't stolen."_

Collin had to admit that was ingenious of him, but he was extremely curious about where this was going and why Isshin would even bother having such a message prepared specifically for him.

 _"You are perhaps wondering why I would have this recording prepared for your eyes only? The full reason is far too complex and dangerous to speak of even now, and at this time I believe I have been found and am soon to receive an unwanted guest, with whom I most likely shall not survive my encounter._

 _In plain terms, I ask you to please take care of my daughter, Ryuko. You know her, if only barely. She has set herself on a destructive path and will need friends to help her along. She must learn that she doesn't have to do everything on her own. Ryuko has an important destiny before her, as do you. As unbelievable as it sounds, the fate of the world itself may depend on you both."_

Collin narrowed his blue eyes. _This_ was certainly different from the original plot.

 _"Now then, time is short, so I will endeavor to give you a brief summary of what I beg of you and information that may help you do it. Protect my daughter and help her achieve her goals. You are far more capable than you might believe; this is something that I can only completely entrust to you._

 _Life Fibers. Hmm... Where to begin? Ah! You, or course, already know a bit about these living threads from your visits, but did you know about the world-wide conspiracy by the REVOCS company, which has succeeded in getting trace amounts of these fibers sewn into nearly every piece of clothing on the planet?"_

He had not known that.

 _"There are reasons for this that I cannot explain, so you will have to discover them for yourself. The amount of Life Fibers in regular clothing is ridiculously small so that the fibers do not attempt to take control. However, you have a special resistance to Life Fibers, a one-in-a-million resistance, that allows you to wear the pinnacle of Life Fiber wear, a Kumui, which is made up of 100% Life Fibers."_

Crap. This better not be going where he thought it was going.

 _"That is the second reason this message can only be accessed through your blood. See, the sewing machine needs a sample to tailor my gift for you properly. Perhaps, you are giving the device to your right dubious glances? I assure you that with your analyzed blood sample you shall have little to no problems with the Life Fiber clothes it is creating._

 _Please understand, that as much as you probably distrust such a creation, you shall need it for the inevitable trails ahead."_

Collin couldn't help but agree. _'Freaking bunker-buster OP-as-crap characters,'_ he grumbled mentally.

 _"Things you need to know about your new Kamui. It is one out of -at most- four in the world. It is also the only one to have been tailored for a male build. Kamui are powerful, so the less skin they cover the easier they are to operate without losing yourself. However, you have a Life Fiber resistance higher than anything ever seen, and I've been able to make sacrifices to design one that will most likely be more to your liking."_

The Isshin on screen tensed suddenly.

 _"It seems they are here. Two more things: your Kamui is tailored to look like a miscolored version of the school No Star uniform for the nearby Honnouji Academy. Hopefully, that will let you wear it there without too much suspicion at first. Lastly, there is a syringe glove and your swords stuffed in a compartment in the wall behind this desk and a few notes on what I know of Kamuis; the glove will make feeding your Kamui blood far easier. Good luck, Collin. You'll need it."_

The screen went dark; Collin could only blink, as the whirring of the sewing machine also ground to an end beside him. Collin looked over at the machine to see that all the Life Fibers had been used up on its new -and most likely final- creation. He sighed and grumbled, as he picked up the immaculately folded, green uniform. He noted with wariness the slits on the sides of the collar that seemed to be closed eyes. He knew that's exactly what they were, of course, but it was still unnerving to know the thing was alive.

Suddenly, something in Isshin's message finally caught up to him. _'My swords? But the only swords I use-'_ With haste, the accidental immortal in a teen's body shoved away the desk and located the notch in the wall. Ripping it open, Collin's jaw dropped at the sight of two sheathed, three-foot long, obsidian-black poles -sharpened at the ends and lined with sharpened spikes like a frame down to the hilt.

Taking a moment to run his hands over them almost reverently, Collin quickly strapped them in a cross position on his back. He dug back in and pulled out the dull-grey syringe glove and slipped it on.

The notes on Kamuis weren't much, but they did state that a newly-awakened Kamui would likely cause the user to fall unconscious from the initial activation cost in blood. Collin was certain that wouldn't be the case with someone as resilient as him, but you never knew. He figured it was probably a good idea to get the first activation out of the way in a situation that wasn't deadly, not that he really planned on using the Kamui's power much anyway. Collin liked to fight his own battles with his own power -something he had in spades, but it would also probably be a good idea to try and blend in...

Pfft! Who was he kidding?! Not in _this_ dimension of all places! It was like Gurren Lagann in that you could safely screw logic in almost every situation; most people probably wouldn't think it much different from all the rest of the crazy stuff in this dimension.

He'd wait till someone could actually cause him to bleed and activate his Kamui involuntarily before he ever used its' power. Until then, Collin Erenado would do all his ass kicking solo.

With a determined nod now that that matter was settled, Collin changed out of his green hoodie and blue jeans and replaced them with the green and white uniform, rolling up the casual clothes an putting them in a backpack, where he also was putting the Kamui notes to hide them among his school books for Honnouji.

That done, Collin once again donned his sheathed swords and looked himself over. Only now that he was wearing the uniform, Collin noticed how the forest-green jacket and bleach-white pants color scheme looked unsettlingly familiar to his Soul Armor -not that that was bad. It was just interesting to note; he wondered what other convenient coincidences would await him.

Satisfied that this venture was over, Collin made his way out of the basement and turned towards the colossal, intimidating form of Honnouji Academy. His eyes grew several sizes wider. "Wow, that's... a lot bigger than I thought; this is definitely going to be nothing _but_ interesting."

Suddenly, subtitles!

 **Honnouji Academy!**

Collin stumbled back in surprise at the giant, red letters in his face, before throwing his hands up in the air. _'Frag this! I don't even know anymore. Ugh, I hope those things don't keep popping up too suddenly.'_

 **AN: I... don't really have anything to say here... TT_TT**

 **R &R? Collin is flame impervious... mostly.**


End file.
